Dawning of a new hero
by Nick Tanico
Summary: This story is tied to my Story The Rise of a Forgotten Existence VS-1, where in Naruto leaves his word and went to the Dc univers. Uber-godlike Naruto, Naruto x Harem. Hope you like and Flamers will be well ignored.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The new hero in the city of sin

"Human language"

'Human Thinking'

"**Non-human talking"**

'**Non-human thinking'**

**Jutsu or techniques**

_**Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside for my own take in the series.**_

"I'm so tired work was brutal today huh Mel" a woman with short brown haired of average height wearing a female bartenders outfit said to the woman next to her.

Said woman had long blond hair just a bit taller than her friend and wearing the same outfit as her "yeah it was, well it is summer after all so it should be expected Alyssa" Mel said to her friend as they idly chatted while walking down the streets of Las Vegas Nevada.

They were so busy chatting that they didn't notice the three individual following them and they had dark and perverse intention for them. They followed the two women to an ally, they assume was their short cut and quickly flank them "what the fuck!" Mel roared in surprise as she was quickly grabbed, along with her friend by the three male individual following them.

"Heh-heh look what we have here boys two beautiful woman for our enjoyment" one of the males said while licking his lips.

"Yeah these two have some fine assets on them" the other male thug said while roughly grabbing Alyssa's breast.

"Sure is I mean just look at this woman's ass it so fucking plum" the third male thug said also roughly groping Mel's ass.

"Let us…" Alyssa wasn't able to finish her sentence as she silence by one of the thugs "quiet down bitch" the thug hiss and gave her a harsh slap on the face.

"Heh-heh dude don't rough her too badly I still want my turned with her" the second thug, who was holding Mel said as he started ripping said woman's cloths.

"This should be fun" the first thug said eyeing the two women as nothing more than pure sex toys for their enjoyment "well. Well what do we have here, three dead beats trying to harm these two pretty looking girls, truly such disgusting action" a cold and harsh voice said which sent fear down the three individual thug's spin.

They turned around to see a male approximately 5'6th wearing a white undershirt beneath and ankle-length black coat, which was open. Held together by three X-shape marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Black gloves, with white X-shaped marks in both the gloves and forearms.

His build, which the two woman took great notice, as athletically, which his current cloth only emphasize that he was chiseled by some divine being. Untamed blond with some silver lining hair, and cerulean blue eyes, they could see his face at it was block by a very intimidating executioner bone like mask.

They also notice the three weapons he had two on his side and one on his back waist side "who the fuck are you some kind of lunatic" one of the thugs said.

The Unknown male looks the thugs with cold eyes that would make the hell freeze over "nope" he said before he became a blur and the first thug found himself being thrown back wards by a hard right bone breaking punch, right to the stomach.

The unknown individual didn't gave the other two a chance to recover as he quickly got to the second thug who slap Alyssa moments ago and sent him flying via upper-kick. And the he blurred behind the third and chop the back of his neck, knocking the man unconscious.

Once he was done the mask individual got to Alyssa's side and healed the wound she receive "I hope the two of you be careful next time, it very dangerous at night" he said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah we were so busy chatting we didn't notice. Thanks for the save umm… Sorry we didn't catch your name" Mel trailed off.

"That's because I didn't say my name. Oh you better call the cops to have these three arrested on the counts of rape" he said gently before vanishing in a flash if lightning.

"**That was sweet of you to do Naruto-kun"** a melodic feminine voice said to the person now identify as Naruto.

"**Yes truly Naruto-kun those bastards got what they deserve. Though I would have preferred that you castrate them"** another feminine voice said approving his action. Though wish she could cut their precious male parts with a rusty, but sharp knife.

"**Well either way they are lock up and from the book we read about rape, they will be gone for a long. Longtime"** said another female voice inside his head.

Naruto was about to respond when he heard a massive explosion just near his location along with the sound of gunfire 'seems like a party is happening' he thought as he leaped to where the _party_ was happening.

The _party_ as Naruto put it was a… Bank heists a really bloody bank. The police were pin down by down by heavy gunfire from the bank robbers, who somehow got their hands on some military grade weapons. And one police was hiding behind a downed squad car holding her bleeding stomach.

Several of the police officer were the ground bleeding to death or have already died. A police helicopter came to provide cover, but was quickly blown out of the skies by and RPG rocket, causing it to crash down on a nearby restaurant killing a lot of civilians.

Naruto could see the inside of the bank there were about ten robbers, six were holding the police back with automatic rifles and a machine gun, four were loading the stolen cash on a military van. There were about ten hostages all of them were holding a grenade and strap to a C4 vest 'bit overkill and how the hell did they get their hands on military issue weapons anyways… Oh yeah the black market' Naruto thought.

From what Naruto learned about the black market, it sells illegal goods ranging to illegal weapons, stolen treasure, stolen vehicles, and human beings. If you have the money or connection you could acquire such things, and from what Naruto is seeing they did just that, from the amount of fire power they were packing.

Heck just last week Naruto remember buying a dark skin bullet proof vest from… This guy who knew a guy that knew a guy who could get him this bullet proof vest of his 'I better ask _my friend_ about this. Toys like these shouldn't be in the hands of children' Naruto thought.

"**Oh? And you're and adult when Naru-kun"** a feminine voice mock with amusement in her voice.

Naruto sigh a bit at her remark 'I'm simply stating the facts Saeko-chan' Naruto said in slight annoyance.

The female voice now identify as Saeko giggle at his response **"oh relax I'm just teasing you Naru-kun, besides you should really concentrate in helping those people Mr. Hero"** Saeko said and pointed out on the raging gunfire below, which was getting out of hand as three more police were gun down 'must be rookies' Naruto thought.

One of the bank robbers fired of a rocket, targeting a police car where several officers were using as cover 'shit' Naruto curse since if that hits, not only will it kill the officers but also civilian children 'damn I might not make it' Naruto though in a brief desperation and was about to use a technique, when black colored shield block the incoming rocket.

Naruto was already in front of the shield and sense some demonic energy from it. When the shield cleared it reveal reveling a beautiful and well endow woman with short black hair, light pale-skin, indigo eyes, she was wearing a dark blue one-piece tight suite around that hug her frame along with her F-cup breast it wear red gems over it was a dark blue hood cloak, long dark blur high-heel thigh-high boots.

"Thanks for the save miss…" Naruto head one of the officer say.

"Raven" she answered the officer with a monotone voice showing little to no emotion in her voice. The woman called Rave looks at Naruto with calculative eyes, as if trying to determine something, which Naruto notice "I can tell you have a lot of questions for me, so why don't you help me and I'll be more than happy to answer any of your question" Naruto offered.

"Deal" she said again in a monotone voice. Just then one of the Vans tried to make a break for it, the word tried as it was stop by a beautiful and equally endow woman. She had light orange skin, green pupiless eyes, long fierce auburn hair, she wore a purple claps body suite that covered her essential but still shown her curves along with her E-cup breast, purple high-heel thigh-high boots.

Before Naruto could go ask who she was, the down police woman scream for help and Naruto opted to help her.

**Scatter** Naruto muttered taking out a sword the weapon was made up of a simple cross guard with an open frame, much like a four-pane window.

The blade from Naruto's katana started to separate into thousands of tiny sakura petals, though from the uncharacteristic shine on their forms, he could tell they were most likely as sharp as the katana blade they once formed. The petals swirled around for a moment and then instantly launched themselves at the down police officer somehow blocking several bullets aim at her.

Naruto was now right beside the police woman and carried her bridal style and quickly made a dash towards the nearby ambulance, Rave use her powers and lifting the ground making a large bolder blocking the hail of bullets aim at the ambulance "thank…you" the police woman said weakly.

"She got shoot in the leg but otherwise fine" the medic informed. Naruto nodded and in a flash Naruto was inside the bank along with the two beauties "we could do this the easy way or the hard way" Naruto said.

"Kill them" he heard the leader ordered out and fired, Raven quickly made a shield protecting them from them, the auburn haired woman punch the grown creating a shock wave, causing the robbers to fall to the ground, then the ground suddenly restrain them cause by Naruto's earth Jutsu.

In an act of desperation the leader of the group brought out a device, which Naruto clearly identify as the detonator with a dead men switch. The leader of the robber group was about to say something, but instead scream in agony as his hand was slice clean off by Naruto's blade petals. Naruto quickly grab the dismember hand making sure the thugs thumb was till at the button.

The light-orange skin beauty quickly knock the leader out cold, Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and appreciation before addressing the group of hostages "all of you are now safe, now common let's these those bombs defuse" Naruto said.

The crowed cheer as they saw the hostages safe and the criminals apprehended. Naruto walk up to a nearby police officer and handed him the severed hand telling him it was a dead men switch. The officer nodded in understanding and thanks Naruto for the help.

Naruto motion for the two beauties to follow him to a secluded area to talk in private, once they were at a secluded place Naruto spoke "first off I would like to thank the both of you for the help back there and also ask you name" referring to the auburn haired beauty.

She went up to him and place her hands on his mask, seeing no ill intent from her, he allowed her to do as she please. The woman remove his mask reveling Naruto's face, which had three whisker marks on both side of his chiseled face, then she kiss him shocking Naruto a bit, before Naruto could returned the kiss she parted from the kiss "there I can now we can communicate" she said.

Naruto got of his daze "okay so my guess is this is how you adopt the language by kissing correct um can you tell us your name and why are you here more importantly what happen to you" he said.

"Oh my name is Koriand'r or in your language Starfire I escape from my home world when my sister betray us to the citadel when they invaded my father was defeated. To maintain the peace I was turn over I was to be banish from my home world to never return that along with servitude to my sister and she" she stop as tears were flowing down her orange face.

Naruto being the kind person gave her a comforting hug which she return to a very tight hug burring her face in his chest before he could tell her to stop she continue "she would had me rape but I defended myself and killed them after which she had me executed but before that happen we were captured and experimented on by the prison I had somehow escape and landed here then I felt a powerful sores of energy then which lead me to where you were" she finish still sobbing into his chest.

Naruto can tell she was not lying "alright I believe you, now how about I remove this cuffs then let me heal those wounds of yours" he said. A few minutes and she stop crying and separated from the hug.

Naruto motion for Raven to introduce herself "My name is Raven I escape from Azarath to here to get away from my father Trigon" she said this is when Saeko spoke up **"Naruto-kun Trigon is an inter-dimensional demon a powerful one at that though not as powerful as me, he would still pose a problem in the future"** she informed.

"Like Starfire said I sense a powerful energy much stronger then my father and it lead me to you" Raven said in a neutral tone.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Naruto Christin and as for the energy you sense Raven its better if we all spoke somewhere not in the open" Naruto said before bring Starfire closer to him and offering a hand to Rave, which she grab on.

Suddenly they found themselves inside a large cave "why don't I give the two of you a private tour of my home" Naruto said. It was deep Naruto explain he had his clone make this sub cave with the help of his Steel release but had to gain control of his earth manipulation it was rather difficult since it was not his element but his clone had master it.

By combining fire, earth, and lighting in equal amount his clone constructed a base within the cave it had supports to hold the whole area in case of earthquakes, there were about 20-rooms air condition, 10-bathrooms that he had connected to the water supplies along with an underground river he had seal to clean any impurities for to be health wise that Naruto use along with a sewage system beneath he had created a seal that would convert the waste into fertilizers thus allowing nutrients for the garden which Pamela was extremely happy about seeing that her boyfriend really took care of nature.

Next was the energy system Naruto had place 500-solar power plates that he bought along with a 250-windmiles how he was an majority investor of the companies that sold this products along with the winnings he would win clean out of from some casino's well not really him but his Henge he had place each into several accounts to not arouse suspicion he also had seals that channels lighting element converting it into electricity, he had also found a way to convert the energy giving of from the heat creating heat friction to maintain his seal so in summery his seal is also maintain by the heat itself he called it heat energy seal it was similar to the solar panel this way he had another source of power

Also he had found there was an underground reservoir he had found out how the flowing water create friction to create a form of static so he also made a seal for that he called hydro energy seal like those hydro dams.

He also tour them to medical facilities that had complete medical supplies it was like a small hospital he even had an X-ray machine he had inquire that from a company that sell x-ray machines to hospital since he was an investor part of his contract with them that he would receive his own x-ray machine when ask he just said it was for a medical facility he was planning on creating a small clinic it wasn't a total lie this was just in case he was unavailable.

This place had also a relaxing room as Naruto called it with had an indoor pool that was connected to a nearby river he had his clone fill the 3-swimming pools up along with the Jacuzzi he place cleaning seals on each along with a thermal seal on the Jacuzzi, next to it was an entertainment room air-condition he this place had 5-flat screen T.V. long leather couch and video game console

He also constructed an R.A.D (Research and Development) lab it was still under construction.

Next was he showed them a supply room that mad perseverance seal to preserve the food along with the items along with a large training room he had also made a back door for emergency escape that was under a Genjutsu "well that the end of our tour so what do you both think?" he finish and asked.

"Most impressive friend Naruto" Starfire said in awe.

"Yes very impressive indeed" Raven also in awe.

"Now that's out of the way, I'll introduce you two to my partners" Naruto said and muttered Tsukuyomi.

The next thing Raven and Starfire saw was three extremely beautiful women. The first woman was currently sitting on a large bolder, letting her legs dangle from her perch. She had long, light pink hair, pale blue colored eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore a purple dress with a flowering design that accented the curves of her figure, namely her wide hips and C-Cup breasts. On her feet was a pair of metallic pink high heels. This woman was Naruto's sentinel blade Senbonzakura or Claire.

The second woman had long, raven black hair with brown streaks, a perfect hour-glass figure, slightly pale skin and DD size bust. She wore a tattered looking, black cloak that fluttered in the non-existent wind and a pair of black shoes. This woman was also Naruto's sentinel sword Tensa Zangetsu or Yuzuki.

But the last woman was perfect definition of a Goddess the woman was sitting on a chair while sipping on some tea. She brushed back a stray lock of here had long, flowing, silver hair that reached all the way to her round firm ass. The woman had a perfect hourglass figure, slightly pale skin, F-cup breasts and she was wearing an elegant gold and silver robe that hugged her figure.

But the most noticeable feature was her eyes. Three concentric circles decorated her crimson eyes, three tomoe laying on the outline of each circle in a triangular formation. Her pointy ears, from what Naruto have read from fairy tales he was able to read, were like elf ears. Stretching forth from her tail bone, ten silver and black tails swished lazily behind her. Her beauty would be considered unparalleled. Men and women alike would lust after her and envy her if they ever got the chance to gaze upon perfection incarnate, woman jealous. And perfection's name was Saeko, the Juubi no Bakemono, the Ten Tailed Beast and the Primordial Goddess of the shinobi world.

"**Oh you have brought guest into our humble abode"** Saeko said in a melodic voice flashing a bright smile. Starfire bow before, as she believes to be a deity. While Raven, in a rare moment of emotion is shock "y-y-you're the Juubi" she suppurated out.

"**I am child and you're the Daughter of Trigon. Tell me did you train under the Goddess Azar? Oh and please sit"** Saeko said. Raven and Starfire took the gesture and sat down. Raven a bit quicker than Starfire. Naruto sat beside Saeko

"Yes I was train by the monks of Azar under the Goddess. How do you know the Goddess" Raven said and asked taking a sip of tea.

"**Azar and I are friends Raven from the days of the Ancients" **Saeko said and Raven nodded.

"If I may ask what your relation with friend Naruto is" Starfire asked taking a bite from the sweets that were displayed.

Claire and Yuzuki glance at their wielder and lover, while Saeko took another sip of tea already anticipating Starfire's question.

"Well it a long story I'll tell you since you two told your individual story" he began telling the two of them everything, from when he meet Saeko, Claire, and Yuzuki, how Saeko became his teacher, mother, and lover. To how he came to be in this world "I use a space and time Jutsu to create a small dimensional gap, when I came out from the gap I found myself in the city of Vegas. For the next six months Claire and Yuzuki trained me how to use their powers and somewhere down the line they became my lover" Naruto said in a bright smile.

"**It was on the third month of our training"** Claire clarifies with a slight blush along with Yuzuki, remembering the night they celebrated becoming Naruto's lovers.

"**I really don't mind sharing since I know Claire and Yuzuki truly love my Naruto-kun. In fact where not the only ones"** Saeko said.

"Well she said she wanted to see what her cousins looks like in person and she should be back…oh she is" Naruto said sensing a familiar presence. Raven and Starfire's eyes blurred slightly. When their vision cleared both found themselves back at Naruto's home and staring at blond woman who took her red wig of hers, shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, she wore a white short sleeves close neck shirt the show her slender physique along with her J-cup breast, she wore a knee high blue skirt, and high heel blue boots.

She was Kara Zor-L or Karen Starr. Naruto meet the blond beauty on the fourth month of their training, Naruto was curious as he felt foreign energy from her and decided to ask her out. To his surprise she accepted, well since she also felt a different kind of energy coming from Naruto. Their date at first was for simple information gathering but slowly they began to enjoy their date.

They started seeing each other more and more for the past two months, enjoying each other's company and started to like each other more and more. Till to the point where Karen told him who she truly is and where she came from. At first she was afraid that Naruto would reject her, but was surprise when Naruto shrug it off telling her that he was from another dimension as well.

Naruto of course told her everything. Karen was angry by the fact that he was treated like a piece of trash especially at his parents. Her admiration for him grew as well since he didn't give up and fought on where most people would have just kill themselves.

"Ahh Karen-chan is great to see you, shame you didn't see my debuted" Naruto said and gave her a passionate kiss and separated leaving Karen in a slight daze state. Karen shook it off "well I saw on the television, along with this two helping you. Care to explain" she said.

Naruto quickly told her everything and Karen accepted "do both of you plan to stay" Karen asked. The two nodded, Starfire cause she wanted to know more about her new friends, especially Naruto for some reason, and Raven cause she felt that she found someone to open to and to help her control her powers, that and a new kind of emotion began to grow within her soon to manifest "well Karen here will show you two were you'll be staying and I'll start in making launch" Naruto said.

Once they left Naruto couldn't help but feel that things were about to get more and more interesting.

**-End-**

**Author-This story is link to my ****The Rise of a Forgotten Existence VS-1****, for a bit of an origin story.**

**Harem: Fem-Juubi (Saeko), Fem-Senbonzakura (Claire), Fem-Zangetsu (Yuzuki), Kara Zor-L or Karen Starr (Power girl), Raven, Starfire, Pamela Isle (Poison Ivy), Dianna (Wonder woman), Zatanna, Selina Kyle (Catwoman), and lastly Harley Quinn. Eleven, if any of you have suggestion then Pm me okay.**

**Naruto's mask is death's mask from Darksiders 2**

**Also please check out my Dark Souls story along with my other story please**

**So please Review, favorite, and or follow. Thank you for reading and till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A day in the life and a visit

"Human language"

'Human Thinking'

"**Non-human talking"**

'**Non-human thinking'**

**Jutsu or techniques**

_**Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside for my own take in the series**_

* * *

It was bright and sunny morning in the city of sin. The sun was shining, bird were chirping, a hot police chase was happening over the road ways "can this piece of shit go any faster Blake!" one of the people inside the vehicle, female to be exact and who was currently gunning down the police cruisers perusing them "this is as fast as it goes Miranda, just shut up and shoot those damn coppers!" the person name Blake said in frustration as he swerve left on an incoming car.

"Dammit these guys don't know when to quit. Ahh fuck it Louie bring out the heavy artillery" Miranda order to her other accomplice, who was simply grin at her request and putting down his sub-machine gun, and replace it with an M32 Grenade launcher "TAKE THIS YOU FUCKS!" Louie shouted and fired at the cops.

The Las Vegas police tried to dodge the incoming fire, but sadly two were hit resulting in a massive explosion "son of a bitch!" one of the officers curse in both anger and frustration as two of their people were blown to bits "officers down! I repeat officers down! Squad three and six are down" he said over the radio informing everyone on the police frequency about the two cars.

"HAHAH YOU LIKE THAT? WELL THERE IS MORE WERE THAT CAME FROM!" Louie shouted firing another rounds at the police officers, causing a lot of damage and loss of life from both officers and civilians alike. After reloading Louie fired off another rounds from his grenade launcher "shit!" one of the officer curse as time slowed down for him, seeing as one of the grenade-like cartridge was coming at him and his partner. He knew he couldn't dodge and his partner knew it as well, so both did the only thing they could and close their eyes accepting their fate.

But then nothing, which made the driver instantly stop and both officer open their eyes to see the grenade projectile was incase in a black orb "nice job Raven" a female voice complimented the two officer look out their vehicles window to see a woman, who was wearing a white bodysuit with a big cleavage-window, blue Gloves and boots, and a red cape. The two officers knew who this female is, how could they not?, as she was one of the four hero's whom appeared five months ago and this Heroine was Power Girl "yes very nice indeed friend Raven" the two officers saw the other Heroine known as Starfire. [A/N-Change Starfire costume to that of the Earh-0 and if you guys want to see it check out Comic vine]

"Let's not waste time and concentrate on stopping the people inside that vehicle" Raven said in a monotone voice.

"Sure captain we're on it" Power Girl said in a mock professional and playful tone before quickly flying of along side Starfire.

Seeing the two Heroine coming at them both Miranda and Louie concentrated all their efforts into stopping them, which was futile. Louie fired off the entire round he had at the two, which they block Power Girl using her heat vision and Starfire using her own green heat vision.

Starfire quickly fired two starbolts hitting the vehicles back tire making it too difficult for Bob to control the car and he wasn't able to avoid the pile of dirt "AHH!" the three of them scream as their vehicle flew, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you're asking. Power Girl was able to catch them in midair "morning" she greeted with a smirk on her beautiful face, which made Miranda shoot Power Girl at point black rage with her semi-automatic gun.

The bullets didn't harm her one bit "you know it's not nice to shoot someone who is currently holding all of you high up in the air" she said and _accidentally_ drop them making them scream in horror "opps" she said in a fake innocent tone as she caught them.

Once they were on the ground raven restraint the three of them using the seat belts on their seats "wouldn't want you to run now and miss you're fans" Karen said as the Chief of police who is a woman wearing her chief of police uniform which was a cream suite overlap by her bulletproof vest on the center it read LVMPD or Las Vegas metropolitan police department she had tan skin, shoulder long black hair, dark eye, she was in her 20s, an hour glass figure, large D-cup, a perfect heart shape face "hey Chief got a little delivery for you" Karen greeted and pointed at the three restraint individual. [A/N just imagine Chifuyu Orimura from Infinite Stratos]

The woman's name is Alex Price "thanks for the assist you three and question though wear is _he?"_ she asked the last part as she was curious why it was only the three of them "Oh friend Adol had somewhere to go but did leave something behind for you" Starfire said, as she was instructed by Naruto to deliver a certain thing to Alex. The auburn-haired beauty handed Alex a flash drive "he said you would know what it is" Alex nodded confirming her words.

"Yes, its information about a smuggling group shipping dangerous weapons, people, and drugs into the city" the three beauty already knew about the operation Naruto was helping Alex with as they are his partners after all.

"We're familiar with it Chief seeing as we are his partners after all" Karen said with a bit of a suggestive grin, which got Starfire to blush. She maybe a bit ignorant to some earth cultures, but what Karen was suggesting was something she is familiar with. Raven hid hers though on the inside she too was blushing "I've been meaning to ask that. What is the relationship you have with him anyways" Alex asked.

"Oh, why don't you find out yourself Alex" Karen said.

"Who knows I might just do that" Alex said cryptically before leaving, Karen slightly slack jaw at what Alex said, considering her stern and strict personality. Karen wouldn't have guessed that Alex would have a playful side "all jokes aside. We're sorry for the loss of your people Chief" Karen said in a sad tone acknowledging the lost off good people today.

Alex nodded "the important thing is the three of you were able to stop them before they've done further damage. Hopefully, the information that is in this USB would give us some insights as to who's smuggling this illegal weapons into the city" she said softly before saying goodbye to the trio as they flew off.

"So when do you think Naruto would be back" Starfire asked as the trio headed back to their home. Naruto left two days ago after he read an article about an island of Amazonian women and out of curiosity he decided to find the place and explore it "Oh? Miss him already huh Starfire or are you just excited about you're date with him" Karen teased making the Tamaranean beauty blush slightly.

In the five month that pass. Naruto trained both Starfire and Raven in honing and mastering their abilities. During this the two women started to develop a deep affectionate bond with the blond-slivered haired men. And for Starfire, considering her race is driven by their emotion on a much deeper level. While her people are unusually fierce warriors, their capacity for love is far greater than any being. For that she fell in love with Naruto.

Naruto wasn't dense and sense that Starfire was falling for him, not just him but his other lovers sense it as well. They knew Starfire's feeling for Naruto and gave him the okay to date Starfire, which she is grateful for. Before Naruto left he promised Starfire that once he gets back that they'll have their date.

"Yes I am looking forward to the courting ritual once Naruto gets back, truthfully I am feeling nervous as I haven't done this sort of things" Starfire admitted truthfully.

"It's not something you could actually prepare, just be yourself and enjoy your time with Naruto" this response came surprisingly from Raven, whom also has feeling for the blond, as her emotion are link to her powers, as Naruto discovered it. From what Naruto learned, Raven, to be able to reign on her powers. Split her emotion to better control her powers and in doing so split her own powers.

Naruto theorize that what Raven did was similar to Kage Bunshin or Shadow clone. To test this theory out Naruto had asked her to recall all her powers back from her emotions given form and combine them. The results were as Naruto expected, but not the wardrobe change. Since as soon as she did her cloths turned white, Naruto didn't dwell on it and measured her power level.

Naruto was correct in his assumption. Raven has a lot of energy, somewhat similar to his and like him; she was hard press in controlling it. Saeko suggested that he trained Raven in first controlling her energy level by level. Starting from a Genin worth of energy and slowly raise it up, thus allowing her body to adopt and better maintain and control her energy. So Naruto made a restraint seal, similar to what he has. And applied it to Raven, after which she instructed her to do some chakra exercises.

Raven past the first exercises, which was only leaf balancing. But the next one, she found herself landing on her plum ass. Three walking exercises, Naruto had combining his Earth and water chakra simultaneously to use Mokuton or Wood release. Naruto told her that she needed to balance the amount of energy she puts out, too less and you will fall, too much and you'll get stuck. After a few more tries she was able to regulate the amount of energy needed for her to accomplish the exercise.

Just like Starfire. She too started to develop a deep feeling for Naruto, but unlike Starfire though. She is shy in admitting her feeling for the silver-blond haired men. Naruto was aware of her growing feeling, along with his other lovers. So Saeko had a talk to her about it and Raven confessed that she is afraid in admitting her growing feeling for Naruto, considering who her father was. Which Saeko scolded her about, stating that Naruto won't care about that fact and that he would still care for her, which Claire, Karen, and Yuzuki back up her claims about Naruto.

After much deliberation, Raven told Naruto her feeling about him and had already gone out for a date, which Raven greatly enjoyed in.

"Who would have thought that Raven of all people would give dating advice, hmm did the two of you got to…" Raven immediately stop Karen, knowing what the blond beauty was going to say, that and her red blush was seen on her beautiful face. She and Naruto had only gone far as passionately making out and cuddling.

This only made Karen laugh at the site of it, but stop seeing the death glare that Raven was sending her "relax I'm only teasing. But trust me the things he can do in bed would make you quiver in pleasure" Karen spoke in a husky tone, all the while recalling her and Naruto's hot passionate love making.

[Flashback/Lemon]

"Oh…god…yes…ahh Naruto!" Karen moaned out as Naruto was currently eating out her glistening pussy, while she lay on top on him sucking his large rod. They were currently in a position sixty-nine "who knew kryptonian women would have such a cute and sexy moan" Naruto teased as he suck on her clitoris.

"I can't…help…it…when…you…tease…me…like…that" Karen said between sucking his cock, twirling her tongue as she did. That got a moan of pleasure out of her man, which only made her smirk "whose moaning cutely and sexily now Naru" Karen said continuing sucking on his cock like a lollipop.

"AHH" Karen nearly cum as she felt pleasuring heat running through her pussy to her whole body, Naruto inserted his two finger inside her wet walls and applied a bit of medical chakra and channeled it straight to her womb and throughout her body "ahh…Naru…I'm…CUMMING!" she shouted her release, but she wasn't the only one. Naruto painted her face and breast white with his sperm as he too orgasm.

Once they both calm down, Karen scoop up his white batter and drank every single drop, in a way that would made porn look like a B-rated movie, if Naruto wasn't hard before. That would certainly make him hard as fucking diamonds. Karen got off him and sat in an upright position, using her finger to spread her pussy apart, while giving him a come hither gesture.

That was all Naruto needed as align his thirteen inch rod and slowly plunge into to her. Naruto grunted slightly at how tight Karen was, though she already broke her hymen during training, he took it slow since this was her first time. Karen herself could only moan in both pleasure and a slight pain as Naruto's long poll entered her and felt the other end kiss the entrance of her cervix.

Then her head flew back and her body quivers from a sudden and hard orgasm as Naruto's cock pierce her, entering her womb.

"Ahh Naru you're so deep!"

"Damn Karen you're pussy is so tight and warm"

Both Naruto and Karen said. Naruto felt Karen's walls tightening around his man meat, desperately trying to milk him for all his worth, for a normal human male their dicks would have been crush by the amount of pressure and tightness, Karen herself felt lost in pleasure and ecstasy; her eyes rolled back, her tongue sticking out and satisfying smile form from her lips.

Not giving her a moments rest, Naruto started pumping in and out of her like a piston on steroids. Feeling the rush of pleasure that she was feeling, Karen snap out from her daze state and back to reality "AHH YES, MORE NARUTO, HARDER, FASTER, AHH YESSSS" she shouted in pleasure, Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he change their position, but still thrusting in and out of her tight twat.

Karen moaned wantonly as she was feeling heaven, or something remotely close to that. As Naruto was dominating her, true she would have prefer being in the dominant position but she couldn't exactly think strait, since her Naruto didn't give her a chance to recover from her first orgasm "ahh fuck yes more Naru-kun harder faster ahh yes" Naruto happily oblige and started to hammer away on her pussy making his hips into an almost blur "FUCK I'M CUMMING NARUTO" she shouted out her second orgasm. Even as she came Naruto didn't stop fucking her ignoring how her walls was clinging on his man pole and her tightness.

Naruto turned Karen to face him and lifted her up, giving him a better angle to plow through her tight pussy. Karen, even in her daze, mange to somehow she was able to wrap her legs around Naruto's hips as she felt his dick twitch inside her signaling that he was about to cum "I'm cumming Karen" Naruto said "me too…ahh cum with…ahh me inside I…ahh want it…inside" she manage to say out in her state of mind "KAREN/NARUTO**"** both shouted their orgasm. Naruto came inside her womb patting it white with his sperm. Kusumi's juices mix with his cum and her walls were doing their job milking every single last drop as possible. After a minute Naruto finish cumming and both lovers rolled over their side still connected.

[Flashback/Lemon end]

Karen was snap out from her thought by Starfire, whom was looking a bit concern "Karen there is a trail of blood leaking down your nose. Do you need medical assistance" she asked. Karen blink twice and wipe the trial of blood "ahh no Star, don't worry about it okay" she said sheepishly, feeling a bit embarrass that she was having a flashback of her and Naruto having sex. Starfire nodded deciding to trust her friend, but still remaining confuse in the matter as to why Karen's nose bleed.

[With Naruto]

"Hmm it should be around here somewhere" Naruto said to no one in particular, as he looks over the map. Currently Naruto was searching for a particular place **"I still don't understand why are you looking for it Naruto-kun"** Claire said.

"Well, I am curious if it exist. Considering it does have similarities to a village back in the Elemental Nation, at least that what I've read" Naruto replied casually. A week ago, while returning some books to the library. Naruto saw something that caught his interest; it was a book about a mythical place, after finishing in reading the book and going through articles relating to this place. Naruto decided to satisfy his curiosity by locating his place **"okay I can understand child curiosity. Hopefully this won't be a waste of time"** Claire said before cutting their mental link.

Naruto sigh a bit at her lover's attitude, though he couldn't really blame her in the matter. Considering he only did this out of curiosity and nothing more. Then Naruto felt a large group of people just a few miles from where he was 'there too many to be people on a large boat, could be the place I'm looking for' Naruto thought as he steered his speed boat, that he bought using the money he got from cleaning out several Casinos in Vegas, that and the contracts he took from people who will remain anonymous.

As Naruto was speeding towards the location, he felt a familiar sensation. It was like someone was trying to place him under a Genjutsu or illusionary technique. Naruto was immune to all forms of illusion, thanks to his connection with Saeko and his Dojutsu 'well that would explain as to why other explores weren't able to find it, mainly due to this illusion' Naruto was getting a bit excited in finding this lost and ancient place.

"An Island" Naruto said looking over the horizon and saw a large Island, where the lard amount of energy was coming from. Naruto set his boat to anchor on some nearby rock formation. Naruto then felt someone coming from behind him, waiting for the opportunity. Naruto surprise his would be attacker and quickly grab…her by the neck "what the…" looking at the person who was about to attack him. Naruto notice she was wearing some kind of armor, from what he could tell it was fashion from ancient Greek armor.

"Put her down Male" said a woman with a long orange-reddish hair while aiming at him with an arrow. Naruto glance on all side and found that he got surrounded by female warrior 'hmm so the Island of Amazonian warrior does exist. Hmm I'll play along and see where this goes' Naruto set the woman down and raise his hand. He took notice one of them was coming at him from behind and bound his hand.

A few minutes later he was brought to shore and instantly the people, who are all females. Stared at the blond and started whispering. Thanks to his enhance hearing Naruto could hear every single one of them.

"A male how on earth was he able to find Paradise Island"

"Look at that brut, I bet his thinking of how to ravage us, like every other male"

"Why in Hera's name would they bring that _thing_ to such a sacred place?"

That and among more hatful things, he notice their dagger glare and if looks could he would be dead a thousand times over as he was paraded through the streets of their city 'it's not me they hate, it what I am… A male; pain, sadness, betrayal, among other emotion I pick up. All brought by my kind, truly I feel ashamed' Naruto thought in sadness.

Naruto stood in the middle of a large arena, presumably awaiting his court trial or they were planning on executing him 'they can try, but they will fail' Naruto thought, as he could simply flash step out of here, or teleport himself back.

Naruto's thought were interrupted by loud trumpet noise and saw a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes. Wearing a royal robe, Naruto assume that this was their leader, that and she had that aura of authority about her.

To her right was an equally beautiful woman that was bless by the gods in terms of beauty she had black hair, blue eyes, a well tone body the suggest she was a warrior, fair-skin, she wore a white robe that was cut in the right showing her sexy right leg and her cloths complimented her curves along with her E-cup breast.

"So you're the male that Artemis" the Queen said gesturing to the woman to her left "my I know thy name" she asked in a neutral tone.

"My name is Naruto Christin, you're majesty… Oh and please call me Naruto, I'm not one for formalities and all that" Naruto said in a calm and cool manner not worried about his current situation, as he already had several plans line up **"my, Hippolyta has certainly grown to a beautiful adult woman since the last I've saw her"** Saeko said causing Naruto to inwardly raise a single eyebrow.

'Dare I ask how?'

"**Later love or maybe during this interrogation, knowing that they will ask where you're from and all that"**

Naruto sigh mentally and turn his attention back to the Amazonian Queen, who was narrowing her eyes at him. Considering that Naruto was calm and not worry about his current predicament. She could also tell just from his stance Naruto is an experience warrior and from the power he was giving off he wasn't taken lightly, more so since Naruto is surprising his powers "tell me Naruto where are you from, and what is you're reason in infiltrating our territory" she asked in a commanding tone.

"Well I'm from United states of America, to be exact Las Vegas Nevada. And my reason well simple curiosity" Naruto answered, which got everyone in shock, as some thought he was a spy sent to collect information about them.

The Queen took a golden lasso and wrap Naruto around with it "this lasso was created by Zeus to by bypass the untrustworthy nature of man, you cannot resist its power" she informed him "now I will ask again what is you're true motives in going to our territory" she asked again. Everyone knew no being could resist the Lasso of truth and it would work against this barbarian male in front of them.

But to their shock Naruto began to laugh loudly "I'm already tied up as it is and now you have me bounded yet again. Hey, I'm into the kinky stuffs too, but if you think this piece of rope can compel me to do anything" Naruto stop for a bit and flared his chakra making it visible to everyone. Causing everyone to breathe heavily, even Hippolyta, it was like being in the presence of a god "then you are sadly mistaken and also I let you capture me" he said in an emotionless tone that sent shivers down everyone spine and filled them with dread.

To prove his point Naruto broke his bindings and took hold of the rope and with a single thug, he pulled the Amazon queen right into his arms "I could have broken free form my bindings any time I wanted to, but for curiosity sake I didn't. Now as I said I was only curious if this place existed and I mean you no harm" he whispered, making the queen quiver a bit from Naruto's deep voice. Naruto let the Queen go and as soon as he did, Naruto effortlessly grasp an arrow that was aim to kill him.

"Stop" Hippolyta ordered, seeing as every single Amazonian was about to attack him, which she got the feeling would only end badly. Not for Naruto but to them "but my Queen…" Hippolyta sent her a stern gaze.

"I believe Mr. Naruto and I could tell he is telling the truth, now everyone stand down" The Amazonian Queen said firmly, every Amazonian nodded and sheathed their weapons. The Queen was about to apologies, but Naruto stop her "I can already tell what you're going to say, but its fine they were doing their job and you as well in service to your people" he said fully understanding their reasons.

Every Amazonian were shock by his words, they thought he would mock them for their action and their ineffectiveness. Especially Artemis, whom felt a bit a blow to her pride that she didn't notice that he wanted to be capture. For Hippolyta it was different and she had no other choice but to accept it "you mention that you were curious if this place exist, why?" she asked calmly though her tone was bit f edge.

"Well consider it has similarities to a village called Nadeshiko, thought the only difference is that of marital or marriage" he said and realize that he effectively told them he was from a different dimension, thankfully they were occupied with the last part of what he just said "explain" the person who was beside the Queen earlier ask.

"I would umm…" Naruto trailed off there.

"I'm Princess Diana" she introduce herself.

"I see, well women from this village must venture outside to find men strong enough to defeat them, resulting in them being taken to the village to marry the Kunoichi they defeated" Naruto said then stop for a bit to see their reaction, which as he expected. They were appalled by that fact, though for Hippolyta it was like hitting the nail in the coffin "if the men was defeated well they would castrate them and kill them" Naruto added, though he notice the change in the Amazonian queen.

"Is everything alright you're majesty" Naruto asked in a concern tone, being a gentleman and all. Instead of answering him Hippolyta instead "what are plans now since you're curiosity is filled" she asked him.

"Um well I am planning on leaving and don't worry, people from where I am from thinks of this place as a mere myth, and I have no reason to tell people this place exist" Naruto answered though curious as to why she avoided his own question.

"About that, some of our sisters may have gotten curious about your boat and may have dismantle it" an Amazonian woman said, making Naruto blink and breath sigh "it alright, if I can borrow a boat and sail back. Then I'll be on my way" he said/asked.

Hippolyta shook her head "I can't let you leave" she said.

"Look, if you're thinking that I would blab about this place I won't, I swear on my honor as a warrior" Naruto said, every single one of them believe that he is telling the truth "I can sense his not lying mother" Diana said taking Naruto side and curious as to why her mother was acting this way.

Hippolyta sigh "Naruto allow me to explain something first, before I give you the reason why you can't leave" she said/pleaded. Naruto nodded and listen intently to what she was about to say.

"It was over three-thousand years ago, I was seduce by Hades the god of the undead, and tricked into opening the gates for the invading Titans. After the war, Zeus banished Hades to Tartarus, and commanded me to watch over the gateway to Tartarus which he chose Themyscira." She stops for a bit to exhale, as those memories are still causing her pain, and the second wasn't going to do much favor.

"Years later, I fell in love with Ares and had a son name Thrax, though his true reason was to rule over my people and Thrax took his father ideology. After waging war on us, Ares and Thrax engaged us in a bloody and lengthy battle, with the Amazonian who took his side. I had no other choice I beheaded my own son, I killed my own son and I nearly did the same to Ares before Hera and Zeus intervened. Zeus was unhappy to how I ruled, though I was stubborn about it, he eventually gave me an ultimatum" She stop again and look at Naruto directly in the eye.

"He told me if a male was able to overpower me or defeat me, then I have no other choice but to take him as my husband and that he would be King of my people. He placed a mark on me that will only show if that were to happen" she said showing a mark that was just above her DD-cup breast, which was now active. Every Amazonian was outrage by this and some were thinking of killing Naruto to break the curse Zeus place on their queen.

"No" the whole area suddenly went deftly quiet, to the point you could actually hear a pin drop. Hippolyta was shock by this, as every single Amazonian. Since they would have thought a male like Naruto would jump at the chance of being able to rule over them and their queen "I… You… What" Hippolyta was also in shock and thinking in the same line as her fellow Amazonian.

"I said no, I won't force you into something you clearly don't want and I could care less what some _god_ has to say in the matter. Beside something like this could be remove, right, beside I already meant a godly being and I bet she could remove something trivial as that. You know what I think I'll have you meet her" Naruto close his eyes then open them revealing his Dojutsu eyes.

**Tsukuyomi**

Instantly everyone was transported to a place that they could only describe as an Eden from just how beautiful it looks; Luscious threes of all kinds, beautiful garden filled flowers of every variety, a beautiful grass fields, clear blue skies, a beautiful river and waterfall. But what got their attention was three Goddess in front of them especially the one with Ten-Tails.

"J-Juubi" Hippolyta stuttered and quickly bowed done to the primordial Goddess "all of you bow, you are all standing in front of a primordial Goddess and a close friend Gaia Titan of the earth" she ordered and instantly every single Amazonian bow in respect.

"**Any particular reason you brought them here Naruto-kun"** Saeko asked sweetly, which got Naruto to sweet bullets "I meant to only bring Hippolyta, but in my haste I brought all of them here. The reason I did is to remove that mark that Zeus place on her" he answered nervously.

"**Ah little Hippolyta you've grown since the last I've saw you"** Saeko greeted and instantly made a large table and chair to sit on. Then materialize some tea and biscuits "yes, my lady the last I saw you was when I was reborn and in terms of experience yes I have" Hippolyta said, though some of those she would gladly forget.

"**As we all, now I do know the reason as to why my mate brought you here"** Saeko said and Hippolyta blink once, along every single Amazonian in a bit of confusion **"yes, Naruto here is my mate, lover, husband, etc. Me along with Clair, Yuzuki, and three other girls, well three soon enough, and don't jump into conclusion and don't compare him to that brat Zeus. I along with his other mates gave our approval. I won't go into details as it is very personal"** she said firmly and harden her gaze on the Amazonian.

"Is this the reason you refuse Naruto" Hippolyta asked.

"No, I already told you the reason why I refuse. As I said I don't want you to do something you don't want to. As I don't want anyone to be force to be with me rather than their own volition" Naruto said.

"**Naruto isn't most males, as he one of the good ones or rare few who are actually good in heart"** Clair said adding her own two-cense **"yes Naruto-kun earned our affection as he did with his other girlfriends and soon to be"** Yuzuki said voicing her opinion.

"**Now let me see that seal" **Saeko said, Hippolyta nodded. Saeko eyes widen slightly and sigh heavily, they were not going to like this **"the seal Zeus use is a primordial seal, which I am surprise that, that brat knows how to use such thing. I won't be able to remove it, I am sorry"** Saeko said heavily and inwardly piss at the god of lightning and blame Gaia for spoiling the kid too much.

Naruto slump down and sigh in frustration and anger "how about if I kill Zeus would that remove the seal" Naruto asked in a deadly tone, which shock the Amazonian, though Hippolyta was feeling a bit insulted by the fact he would go to extremes to not be with her. True she would love nothing more than to have this curse remove and appreciated what Naruto was trying to do.

Is just that she already accepted it and from what she could tell from Saeko's tone of voice. Naruto is a kind hearted person, different from the males she encountered. Naruto sigh again in frustration **"I don't really see the problem Koi, Hippolyta is a kind hearted and loving person or is it you don't find her attractive, or is it that you fancy her daughter"** Saeko said and slightly teased.

Now everyone eyes were on him now, Naruto silently curse his mate for putting in him on the spot like she did. Though Naruto did find Diana beautiful and felt a bit of attraction, but that was his second brain talking "it's not that I don't find her attractive, though I admit she is beautiful, along with her daughter. Is just that that, I don't want her to force herself into being with me, and what of her people, what would they think of having a male rule them" Naruto eyes soften.

"I felt all your negative emotion towards my gender; I felt the anger, the hatred, and the pain, all of it. I can tell all of you lived here because of some bad experience with my gender and to have me as your king would only increase the resentment you all feel towards my gender, as you all would see it as an insult and would bring unwanted memories to surface. So I decline not just because I don't want you to be force into something you don't want, but so I won't further bring resentment to your people's hearts Hippolyta" Naruto finished.

Saeko smiled proudly at Naruto, as did Clair and Yuzuki. Naruto, though he didn't know it. Already has what it takes to be a leader a leader thinks not for himself, but for the people. His word only solidifies the fact he would make a great leader.

The Amazonian on the other hand were all silent, absorbing every word Naruto just said. They analyze every single line and tried to find any hint of deception and found none, Naruto is truly being honest with what he just said. This cause Hippolyta to smile slightly as she found Naruto truly is different. She decided right then and there wanted to know more about him and be with him, her along with Diana.

Diana felt a sort of attraction towards Naruto and found herself captivated by him and want to know more about, more so as she found he wasn't like the males her mother and sisters stories.

"Well that settles it" Hippolyta said out loud, which Naruto had thought that she accepted his explanation and drop this force marriage thing "lady Saeko, lady Clair, and lady Yuzuki. With your permission I would like to get to know Naruto more on a date as I find myself attracted towards him" Hippolyta declared.

"I as well, as I too want to know more about him" Diana also declared.

Naruto was in shock along with the other Amazonian warriors, but strangely they approve as they had that female intuition that Naruto would take good care of their Queen and Princess "ad what does you're people think about this" Naruto said.

"We approve" they all said in unison, which was a bit creepy.

"**As do we"** his three lovers said also in unison, again a bit creepy.

"Fine, but after my date with Starfire, I promise her once I get back that I was to take her to dinner and I never go back on my word" Naruto said firmly before they left his mindscape. Naruto took out once of his seal that he made and handed it to Hippolyta.

"This is special kind of seal, if you attach this to a door. It would allow you to open a sort of way to my home in Vegas" Naruto informed, which amaze them "how did you make this" Diana asked.

"Well I studied space-time Ninjutsu a way to transport or teleport an object to a specific location or to the dimensional void instantaneously. This seals allows for transportation and for security purposes please place you're blood on the seal that way the seal will recognize you" Naruto said, both Diana and Hippolyta nodded and place their bloods on the seal. Naruto made a quick hand-seal and instantly their blood vanish and form a kanji of their name.

"Now that settle I better get on my way, I don't want to be late for my date with Starfire. And if the two of you are serious about this, then I'll make arrangement" Naruto said, a bit tired but otherwise accepting the situation.

Hippolyta and Diana felt a pang of gilt, Naruto saw this and soften his gaze "hey don't feel guilty about this, since it is you're decision and my mates already gave their approval, along with your people. Then I would be happy to get to know the two of you better" Naruto said with a bright smile.

Naruto activated his Dojutsu eye and open a small dimensional gateway back to Vegas "I'll see the two of you soon okay" Naruto said before stepping in. Once he left a messenger came and told Hippolyta about a message from the gods, about choosing a champion.

**End**

* * *

**Author-hey everyone, sorry for the lateness in updating this story, I have been busy with both school and my job. But I haven't given up on my writing.**

**So yeah I decided to add Hippolyta to the harem, since haven't read anything on her being paired with Naruto. So that makes twelve so far, I thing I'll add three more to make it a final fifteen or six to make it eighteen and make that final.**

**Harem girls in mind are the following, as suggested in the review and Pm**

**Black cannery**

**Zatanna**

**Cheetah**

**Vixen**

**Barbara Gordan (Bat girl)**

**Kara Kent (Super girl)**

**Shayera (Hawk Girl)**

**A Fem Copperhead (though I think there is a female who took up the name, please tell me)**

**A Fem Ravager (again same thing I think a female character also took up the name)**

**I didn't add Galatea since Karen is Powergirl, and I guess who ever is that wonder woman that a reader suggested maybe a different one since three people took up the title. That being Artemis, Hippolyta and Diana so please be clear as to who, as Diana is already part of the Harem.**

**Expect the next chapter to be like this, a little mix of action and soft moments together, before the big actions.**

**Also can anyone tell me the title of that episode or movie where Hawk girl's people came to invade Earth?**

**Also yes they will be forming Bird of Prey in my story as I plan on reading on the group, but the decision isn't clear more like fifteen-fifteen, and yes like in my old story I am planning on forming a group, but change the pairings a bit and remove or still include certain characters.**

**Also note that Naruto isn't god like more like pseudo god and his confident, not arrogant in his skills. I aiming to have a bit of Dante from devil may cry into Naruto, but mostly it is mostly my created personality.**

**Lastly please check on one of my fellow author, his name King Namikaze, he right movie crossover stories of Naruto and any suggestion for a movie Pm him about it.**

**Well that's all folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-a date, an assassin, and a magician

"Human language"

'Human Thinking'

"**Non-human talking"**

'**Non-human thinking' **

**Jutsu or techniques**

_**Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside for my take in the series**_

* * *

Naruto is waiting for Starfire to be finish in getting dress for their date. He as wearing a long-sleeves form fitted polo, blue jeans, and white shoes making sure to look his beast for their date. He made reservation at of the fanciest restaurant in Vegas; he wanted only the best for his date. Plus Naruto is interested with the entertainment, a magic show by Zattana.

Naruto has been interested in magic in particular or rather how Zattana does her magic tricks. Saeko made mention of her using some sort of energy that was a bit like chakra, that alone got his attention and wanted to investigate. But nothing was more important to him now than to show Starfire a great time.

"You look good friend Naruto"

Naruto spun around to see Starfire wearing a lavender strapless dress, which was cut in the middle showing a generous amount of cleavage and slits that shows any one of her luscious legs, long white opera gloves, and high-heel shoes. Naruto note that her dress really, really showed off Starfire's curves, which she has in spades "and you look beautiful" Naruto complimented.

Starfire blush red hearing Naruto's praise of her beauty "t-thank you Naruto" she said while slightly stuttering. Naruto smiled and opened the door of his dark orange Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 "shall we go my lady" Naruto said. Starfire nodded and got in the car.

On the off side Raven and Karen were making bets "five-hundred says Starfire will kiss him tonight" Karen said, Raven sigh as she knew Karen was dead set on making this bet "fine but I say Naruto will insinuate the kiss, after all it is what he did on our picnic date" Raven said with a small pleasant smile on her face and a slight blush at how her first kiss felt. Karen grin and accepted Raven's counter proposal to their bet.

"Tell me Starfire what you think of earth so far" Naruto asked curiously. He wanted to know what the Tamaranean beauty thought about earth. Starfire gain a thought full look, which made her look cute in Naruto's eyes. And thought of what she felt about earth "I don't know truthfully. I still miss my original home as anyone would feel the sickness of home, but slowly I'm starting to think that earth is like a second home, far from home" she replayed back.

Naruto nodded accepting her answer "haha well Star home is actually were the hearth is or were people you care for are. I come to think this place as my real home since all the people I come to think as my precious people are here" Starfire could feel emotion of happiness emanating from his words and couldn't help but asked "am I one of those precious people you speak of" Naruto stop at a red light and turned his head to face her.

Naruto gave her a bright smile and planted a quick kiss on her forehead "you, Raven, and Karen are my precious people Star don't ever doubt that" The Thamaran princes felt her heart skip a beat and her feelings leap to new heights she herself never knew it could. Hearing the heartfelt emotion in his words really cemented her feelings for the blond and found she truly felt in love with him "I-I t-to s-see y-you as someone precious Naruto" she said albeit while stuttering a bit.

Naruto simply smiled and nodded to her words before resuming in driving. A short minute later they arrive at the Golden dragon, which was a hotel, casino, and restaurant. Both got out of the car ad Naruto handed the car keys to one of the employees. Starfire quickly got to his side and wrap her hands around Naruto's arm, pushing his right arm in-between her soft, yet firm breast.

Unknown of to the two couple they were being watch by a pair of eyes hidden in the shadows, more so Naruto than Starfire "so you're the one I've been searching for" the figure said in a female tone of voice. And she wasn't the only one as Raven and Karen could be seen in disguised after the duo to their date place.

"So where did Naruto take you for your date Raven" Karen asked.

"Well I didn't want anything extravagant and prefer a more simplicity. So a date around Paris France was Naruto's choice and a picnic in Jeju island was perfect" Raven casually answered making Karen sweat drop a bit at how Raven describe a simple date "you?" Raven asked the blond bombshell.

"Oh a nice trip to Honolulu Hawaii, you know swimming, surfing, and getting a good tan. Yeah both of us really enjoy our time, specially our night _activity_" Karen said the last part huskily making a small blush appear on Raven's beautiful pale skin and didn't bother to answer her fired instead she continue to see Naruto and Starfire's date. Karen giggled in a bit of amusement and likewise did the same thing.

Naruto blush slightly at the sudden gesture and a bit of slight pain, if it wasn't for the years of training that brought his body to peek of condition then his bones would have been crush at how tight Starfire was holding his arms "ahh Mr. Christen good to see you" the manager greeted and glace at Starfire "I take it this is your date" he asked with a friendly grin on his face.

Naruto nodded "yes she is. I take it that our table is ready" he asked the last part.

"Yes table one, which is at the center of the dining hall"

"Ahh good man I expect nothing less"

The manager beam at Naruto's compliment and escorted the two couple to their table and handed them their menu "our special for tonight is rib eyed with a side of mashed potatoes and barbeque stake dip in our special barbeque sauce" the manager said, on a side note Raven use some of her magic ability to get both her and Karen in the restaurant, while the mysterious woman just slip right pass through the guards.

"That's sound good Greg; I'll have the barbeque stake. How about you Starfire"

"I would like to try this Rib eyed and a Cesar salad"

The manger nodded take down notes of the two's order "and for drinks" he asked

"Well since my companion here doesn't drink she'll have some Coke, if that's okay"

"Yes that sounds nice"

Greg nodded "and you Mr. Christen" he asked the blond.

"I'll have a Domperignon wine"

"An excellent choice, we so happen to have a Domperignon age twenty years. Is there anything else?"

"Yes fires for appetizers and that will be all"

Greg nodded and left the two couples "so tell me friend Naruto who was that Greg person" she asked curiously.

"Oh Greg well his the manager of this place. I meet him on a patrol and saved him from some thugs who were trying to mug him. He thanks me and told me if I wanted to eat here it will be on the house, though I decline his offer, for identity sake. But I thought this place would be great for our first date" Naruto explained. He had to admire it was by chance he had meet Greg or the chances of him working as a manager in such a fine restaurant "wow you are very lucky to meet Greg, though it could have been in a more pleasant meeting" Starfire said, Naruto nodded, he found Greg to be a good guy and could see he was a hard worker who took his job seriously.

"So tell me Starfire what was Thamaran like" Naruto asked wanting to know what kind of culture the people of Thamaran had and what kind of people were they. Aside from that he wanted to know the place where Starfire grew and how it made her into the young woman that she is today, he already knew about Karen's and Raven's origins. Now he wanted to know about his dates "what do you want to know" she asked specifically.

"Well history, culture, and what were you're people like"

"Ahh I see, this may take a while"

Naruto simply smiled "take all the time you need Star" she nodded and began to tell Naruto about her people "my people are a race of golden-skinned humanoids, though I am a bit of an exception to that along with my sister. Are ancestral heritage can be trace back to feline race" Naruto raise a small eyebrow at that, so it was somewhat similar to humans which can be trace to primates.

"We worship the Goddess X'Hal as our deity. My people traveled many millennia ago or were brought from our neighboring planet Okaara. As we made the planet our own world, we established a planetary government that is similar to the feudal society here on earth. Each landmass was ruled by a royal family, under the dominion of which exist smaller city-states ruled by influential families."

"We Tamaraneans are a passionate people driven more by emotion that reason. While we may be unusually fierce warriors, our capacity for love is even greater than our capacity for hate; as a result, war and strife were for many centuries long forgotten on Tamaran. Instead, my people channeled our energies into creating a tropical utopia, a paradise where we could live in harmony with the wildlife, but we maintain our battle skills" Naruto like what he was hearing, it seems Starfire's people were more peaceful that his own or people from this world. And he could clearly see that in Starfire, as most of the time when they would try to stop a person from doing an illegal act. She would try to get them to see reason than resort to violent matters. But if the situation calls for it, she was fierce as any warriors he knew.

"The rest, as much it filled me with joys for having to meet you and my other two friends. My heart still feels pain from what happen" Naruto could hear it clearly in her voice that she didn't want to recall such painful memories "I understand, but know I will always be there if you want to talk about it" Naruto said gently and held her hand in a comforting way. Starfire smiled at his gestured and felt calming energy flooding trough her body, maybe it was because Naruto was using the positive energy from his Yang chakra.

Just then their orders arrived; they ate for a few minutes and chatted. Naruto eventually told her about Paradise Island and the Amazonian warriors, along with what transpired. Starfire was a bit shock on what happen, one minute he was being held for interrogation and the next he was to marry a queen. Naruto quickly explained the reason, which Starfire frown upon, but smiled at hearing that Naruto wouldn't want to force her, but somehow both the mother and daughter wanted to date him.

This wasn't at all surprising, in Starfire's opinion. Knowing the kind of person Naruto is, so she wasn't surprise that Naruto was able to gain the attention of both Hippolyta and her daughter Diana. Polygamy wasn't unheard of even in her planet, most male royal member had around five or ten wives. So polygamy marriage wasn't frown upon in her planet.

Starfire read something similar about a certain group of people here on earth, Muslims they were called in the book she read. They two can take multiple wives; so long as the male can sustain them, then it was completely fine. It was like that in her planet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there will be a slight delay in the show tonight as Miss Zatanna is caught in traffic. She will be hear as fast as she can manage. We hope for you patients. Thank you" Greg said, making the audience boo in action, Naruto wanting to help out walk up to Greg, but before excusing himself "Star I need to go help Greg if that's okay" he asked for her permission as it would be rude to just leave your date.

"Its fine go and help friend Greg" she said and Naruto smiled at her and gave Starfire a quick kiss on the lips before making his way towards Greg and whispered something in his ears "but how long will they take to get here" Greg asked a bit worry to just make such an announcement.

"Oh don't worry there are just by the casino area, just give me five minutes to prepare. And we'll handle the rest. Till Miss Zatanna arrives I'll provide the opening act for her" Naruto assured the manager. Greg sigh in relief "thank you, just give me the signal" Naruto nodded and went back stage.

Taking a look to make sure no one was watching, Naruto summon five shadow clones and ordered them to get their hands on some instruments and have them ready. In the shadow the mysterious woman eyes widen at seeing Naruto conjured up clones out of the blue. Now her interest in Naruto peek, she had seen his skill in combat and each move he did was completely unpredictable, one second he would go for a punch or a jab but then quickly switch it to a kick or a knee to the gut or face. In her opinion it took years of training and discipline to perfect that kind of fighting style.

Naruto had his entire clone to Henge or transformation Jutsu. To change their appearance, once everything was ready Naruto signaled for Greg to make the announcement, said manager nodded "ladies and gentleman, thank you all for your patients. As a treat we have a band performing tonight as thanks for all of you corporation and patients with us please give them a round of applause" Greg announce and the crowed did so, happy their time wasn't wasted.

[Play the Song City of angels by 30 seconds to mars, which I do not own]

The curtains open revealing Naruto and his clone, to the surprise of Starfire, Raven and Karen, who were blending in the crowed "hello and good evening everyone my name is Naruto Christen and this are my band mates. Tonight were going sing a song" Naruto said and started.

There was truth.  
There was consequence against you -  
A weak defense, then there's me;  
I'm seventeen and looking for a fight.

All my life  
I was never there;  
Just a ghost  
Running scared.  
Here, our dreams aren't made - they're won.

Lost in the City of Angels;  
Down in the comfort of strangers, I...  
Found myself in the fire burned hills,  
In the land of a billion lights.

Bought my fate  
Straight from hell.  
Second sight  
Has paid off well for a mother, a brother and me.

The silver of a lake at night;  
The hills of Hollywood on fire;  
A boulevard of hope and dreams;  
Streets made of desire.

Lost in the City of Angels;  
Down in the comfort of strangers, I...  
Found myself in the fire burned hills,  
In the land of a billion lights.

I found myself in the fire burned hills,  
In the land of a billion lights.  
(Of a billion lights, of a billion lights, of a billion lights...)

Angels

Angels

I am home!  
Home!  
Home!  
Home!

Lost in the City of Angels;  
Down in the comfort of strangers, I...  
Found myself in the fire burned hills,  
In the land of a billion lights.

One life, one love - Live!  
One life, one love - Live!  
One life, one love - Live!  
One life, one love -  
City Of Angels (Angels)  
['the city' is whispered and then overlaps]  
The City of Angels (Angels)  
The City of Angels  
The City of Angels  
(The City of Angels) [whispered]

The crowed found themselves captivated by Naruto's signing and the music, evidence as they gave him a standing ovation. Greg smiled widely and applauds as well, he gestured for Naruto to continue as Zatanna hadn't arrive yet. That and the crowed wanted more.

"You all want more" the crowed gave a loud yes making Naruto chuckle "fine then, guys let's give them what they want" with that Naruto started with the next song.

[Play the song counting the starts by OneRepublic, which again I do not own]

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, couldn't I, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Everything that kills me makes feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt.

They gave Naruto another standing ovation and were wondering why he and his band weren't music performers, like the ones they knew. Naruto felt a foreign energy enter the building and turn his attention to see a woman with long black hair, blue eyes, she wore a black top hat, her magician cocktail fishnet dress the button were open giving it a V-neck showing her E-cup breast only the upper part, she wore a fishnet leggings, high heel shoes, and white glove holding her wand "thank all you've been all a wonderful crowed. Now may I present the lovely Miss Zatanna" and with that a purple smoke appeared on centered stage and when it was gone it show Zatanna herself "thanks for covering for me um…" Zatanna trailed off from there.

"Naruto Christine" Naruto introduce himself and left the stage going back to his date of the evening, who gave him a bone crushing hug, Naruto was glad he had a great healing ability or his bones would have been dust by Starfire's death hug. He guesses Starfire like his performance **"gee you think"** came the remark from Claire, who spotted an amuse smirk on her face as she too enjoyed Naruto's performance.

"**That was a great performance; it has been a while since I last heard you sing"** Saeko said. She loved Naruto's singing as it was both enjoyable and relaxing in her opinion. Yuzuki too found Naruto's singing to her liking and has been a long time since she heard it **"it seems you're voice hasn't waver"** Yuzuki complimented.

Naruto was about to thank them for their comments, but his attention was suddenly focus on Zatanna's magic show 'you guys felt that too right' Naruto asked his three lovers. It was a kind of energy he hasn't felt, but it was strangely familiar to chakra, yet it was completely different at the same time **"hmm I know this energy from somewhere, but I can place my finger where I felt this energy"** Saeko commented feeling a bit of familiarity but she just couldn't remember when she felt this energy.

"Naruto you seem to be deep thinking" Starfire's words suddenly echoed and snap him from his thought. Naruto shook his head and turn to meet Starfire's concern eyes. Naruto place his hands on her reassuring her everything was fine "sorry Star is just that. Zatanna's energy felt somewhat familiar with my own and yet completely different and got me thinking. But that's not important now, what is important is our evening together okay" he said and lightly kiss Starfire's hand, sending a pleasant shiver up her spine.

Starfire nodded and decided to enjoy the show alongside her beloved; again her culture is very different from earth culture. The display of entertainment Zatanna was pulling of was very amazing and the crowed love it, a little more than usual, it could be because of the hype they got from Naruto's singing, which got them even more excited for Zatanna's performance.

Naruto kept his eyes on Zatanna, trying to figure out what kind of energy she has, but decided to drop it as it would be too troublesome to think about. Somewhere, back in Naruto's dimension. A certain Nara sneeze causing the plates he was holding to drop, which got him a frying pan to the face by his mother.

Back with Naruto, he wasn't the only one keeping an eye on the other. Zatanna herself was keeping a close eye on his handsome face, yes she found Naruto extremely attractive, even b y earth standards. Plus she felt a powerful energy coming radiating from him. The energy, in her opinion, was both dangerous and yet comforting. Protective, yet destructive at the same time 'this must be the guy Doctor Fate was talking about, hmm I need to talk to him later' she thought.

The reason she was late. It was not due to traffic, but a call from Doctor Fate, a lord of order, who asked for her help, in translation a favor. She couldn't say no, since a favor from Doctor Fate meant, something big was happening. Well Doctor Fate told her about a disturbance in the dimension. A being has entered a very powerful being equal or surpassing any power he felt, which got Zatanna to worry.

But Doctor Fate calms her, saying that this being had no ill intent on this world. So she was asked to investigate and it seems she found said being.

This nice evening was rudely interrupted by a loud explosion, screams of terror, and followed by gunfire. Naruto sigh and quickly grab Starfire and leap to the stage, Zatanna quickly use her powers to close the curtains. They weren't the only ones; as Raven, Karen, and the mysterious woman who was observing Naruto, also got to the back stage as soon as the shooting started.

"Well this is interesting care to explain" Naruto said in a bit of amusement at seeing the nervous form of both Karen and Raven, though Raven hid hers well. Then Naruto gaze on the ceiling "you might as well show yourself, I've already sense you" Naruto called out. Suddenly out of the shadow. A woman with long black hair that fell down to her mid-section, deep brown eyes, slightly tan skin, large D-cup breast, an hour-glass figure. She wore a pair of tight black pants and a long sleeved shirt, which hug her curves and showed them perfectly.

Naruto could tell she was a very experience fighter and was good a concealing her presence form the other, but not him. Naruto just choose to stay and act ignorant to her presence "impressive, but tell me how long have you sense me" she asked curiously.

"From the beginning, I simply choose to see whether you have any ill intent. But from what I can tell you are curious about me miss…" Naruto trailed off on the last part.

"You can call me Lady Shiva" the woman now name as Lady Shiva introduce herself.

"I have heard of you, being one of the best assassins, so tell me. What's a person like you got so interested in me" Naruto questioned.

"I was curious after seeing you in action in your hero persona" this comment from her shock Starfire, Raven, and Karen as someone was able to figure out Naruto's identity. Zatanna gaze was suddenly at Naruto, she has heard of him and it only confirm her suspension about him "I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but after seeing you make copies of yourself. Well that just confirm my suspicion" Lady Shiva said.

Naruto stayed calm and not affected by Lady Shiva figuring out his identity "you still haven't answered my question" he said calmly.

Lady Shiva inwardly smirk, impress that Naruto was able to keep a cool head despite her having figure out his identity "you skills are somewhat familiar to some of the fighting styles I know and believe me I know all of them. Yet you somehow combine each one and recreated it to suite you're need. But I can tell that fighting style your trying to develop is far from complete" she said as if she was trying to say something.

Which Naruto could tell she has something to say "just say, I can tell already" he said.

"I want to help you perfect that style. I am willing to become you're subordinate just to show you how serious I am" she said firmly.

Naruto simply smirk, and then his smirk turned into a smile. Then he nodded "I accept, though I would have you as a partner and not a subordinate" Naruto said, though not realizing the double meaning to his words. Lady Shiva could and can tell he was extremely strong and yet still humble, not carrying an ounce of arrogance. One of her strongest desire was for a strong companion and now that person was standing in front of her "I accept you're proposal and ask you to take responsibly for your word" she said in a serious tone.

Naruto heard the seriousness in her voice and gave her a serious expression "I always keep my word close to heart" he said equally, if not even more serious tone of voice. Behind them Karen sigh and Raven just shook her head, while Starfire was simply happy. Naruto didn't realize he just accepted a marriage proposal. Zatanna herself was feeling a bit jealous 'I'll have my time with him soon enough' she thought to herself.

"All of you don't move" they turned around to see a guy wearing a ski mask and holding an AK-47. Instantly in a blink of an eye Naruto was in front of him, the guy wasn't able to react quickly and he got knock out by a single punch from Naruto "that was for running my date with Starfire and that reminds me" he turned his attention to Raven and Karen, who had hope he forget that they were spying on the both of them.

"It was Karen's idea to spy on you two" Raven quickly said and Karen gave her a fake betrayal look. Karen praise Raven for her quick thinking, one that she was known for "yeah well it was my idea, but Raven here did accept the bet" she said and gave Raven a _I won't be the only one in trouble here_ look.

"What bet" before the two could answer, Naruto gestured for them to hide, while he lean on the wall on the right and Lady Shiva was on the left side. Just then two guys, presumably the first guys friend or companion "hey mark where are you" one of them called who was holding a P-90 sub-machine gun "yeah the boss will get mad at us for taking too long" the other guys said who was holding an Ak-47 same as the first guy.

Both of them never saw it coming. Naruto and Lady Shiva were mirrored in action, as the both of them punch the two guys, grab their arms and harshly smack them to the wall, knocking them unconscious "you know I could easily handle them" Karen said.

"I know you, but now we have the element of surprise on our hands and we'll use it to our advantage. Beside I want to hear both your explanation on what kind of bet you two made" Naruto said calmly and commanding way, sending shivers down their spines at how dominating he sounded 'oh yes I was right about him being strong and dominating' came the thoughts of one Lady Shiva.

"Well we made a bet whether or not Starfire would kiss you herself or you kiss her, Raven bet on you kissing her, while I bet on Starfire kissing you" Karen said sheepishly.

"Oh I thought the reason you two were spying on me and Star cause the two of you didn't enjoy our date" Naruto said in a undetectable fake concern voice, which got the two women's attention and decided to stay quiet. Karen furiously shook her head, along with Raven, though unlike Karen "no, no. I enjoyed my date with you immensely and I know Raven here is with me on that" said pale skin beauty nodded at Karen's words.

Raven turned to the two women, who she guessed were curious about their relationship with. So she told them, leaving the part about Naruto three other lovers. Both woman nodded and understood Raven's words. Both glad that Naruto was in fact a good, if not great man and saw them as equals.

"Alright now let's concentrate on task at hand. Mainly taking this people out and saving the hostages" Naruto said. All of them nodded, Naruto took a closer look at one of the guys and saw a tattoo marking on his neck. Naruto recognize it as symbol for the Syndicate cartel "it seems were dealing with the Syndicate cartel me and the chief are dealing with" Naruto informed.

"Ain't that the group that you are shaking up and causing failure in their operation" Raven inquired. Naruto nodded and open a small part of the curtain too see several of the Syndicate men taking hostages, separating the men from the female "they are likely getting desperate, since most if not all of their operation are a total bust thanks to me. So they turned to kidnapping some of the hostages for money, while the female they sell for prostitution or worst" the last part got an angry scowl from the five women at the thought of their fellow woman being use for sex trafficking.

"Alright switch to your covert outfits, were using the element of surprise we got" instantly Kara, Raven, and Starfire tap the seal on their right hand. Naruto had design a storage scroll they could use to quickly change to their outfits. Raven's outfit didn't change much, aside from the black thigh-high combat-boots. Karen and Starfire's outfit consist of a black short sleeves shit over lap by a black vest, tight cargo pants and heel combat-boots "so what's the plan Naruto" Lady Shiva asked.

"Okay but first here" Naruto handed Lady Shiva an odd weapon "What is it" She asked.

"It's a hidden weapon with a bit of a change. It has three settings, first is a stun rod, a hook, and a blade. All three are self explanatory, but the blade is a last resort. Killing is only a last resort got it" the Asian beauty nodded and didn't need any sort of explanation on how to use the weapon Naruto gave her.

"Okay as for the plan. We'll split into teams, taking out each enemy as we go. Raven and Zatanna, both of you use you're powers to black out the are, giving them limited vision. Starfire and Karen, take out the enemies and secure the ground floor, any hostages you see help them out. As for me and Lady Shiva, we'll be hunting. Remember this isn't about glory or any bullshit stuff; this is about saving this people" they nodded. Naruto then handed each of them an ear communicator, after which they went to do their personal task.

Raven and Zatanna went downstairs to the maintenance room and spotted three people guarding it, of the guards spotted them. Before any of them could fire a single shoot, Raven quickly made a round dark bubble-like sphere trapping them inside. Zatanna used her magic to coil their guns around their body. Once tied up Raven manipulated the bubble-like sphere to release air, only enough to cause unconsciousness "Naruto, shutting the power now" Zatanna said over the radio before shutting down the power to the building "good careful their sending two men down to investigate' both woman heard Naruto's warning over the radio.

"We can handle them" Raven said using the shadow to her advantage.

With Starfire and Karen, as soon as the lights went out, both women place their night vision goggles enabling them to see in the dark "remember star quick and quiet" Karen whispered to the Thamaranean beauty "don't worry friend Karen I'll mouse quiet" Starfire replied.

"Close, it's actually quiet as a mouse. Now let's go" Karen said before getting behind one of five guards, who were guarding the hostages. Karen gently, well she was holding back her strength as to not accidentally kill the guy. Chop the back of the neck of the first guard, knocking the guy out. One of the hostages notices this, a child around ten. Karen gestured for the young child to stay quiet.

Karen could see the other guard being knock out by Starfire, the hostages stayed quite knowing that Karen and Starfire were here to free them. Moving to the next room both women spotted the next three guards talking among themselves "so what happen to the light" one of the guard asked, both shrug not knowing what happen to the lights "might be faulty wiring or someone trying to play hero. Either way as soon as the boss gets the pates, we'll take what we can and leave" the second guard said.

"Wow sounds interesting" Karen said from behind.

"Yeah sure is" the third guard said, before all three realize what was going on. But it was too late. Karen quickly grab the two guards head and smack them to each other, Starfire knock out the third and last guard "that all of them, tell me Karen why would this plates be interesting" Starfire asked.

"Cause if it those kinds of plates, then these guys are not just here to make a quick buck" Karen answered, before getting Naruto's attention on the radio.

With Naruto and Lady Shiva, once it got dark both stealth through the hall way knocking out several goons along the way "why not just kill them, you know as soon as they got out they'll just do this kind of thing again" Lady Shiva asked, wanting to know Naruto's views on the matter "I know, but these guys are just foot soldiers, following whoever is in charge. So they are not worth killing as they are just expendables, but if it comes down to it, then I won't hesitate to kill them" Naruto said seriously, Lady Shiva accepted his answerer and glad his views weren't black and white.

"Naruto lobby and hostages are secure, also I heard the guards talking about plates. It could be those kinds of plates, you know the ones use for printing money. This could be the reason these guys are even here" Karen said over the radio. Both Naruto and Lady Shiva heard before looking at each other, no words were needed as both knew what the other was thinking "got it and good work" Naruto said.

"Well seem like this wasn't a desperate attempt, but why would something as valuable as those plates are here in the first place is what I want to know" Naruto could only agree to Asian beauties words as he too was thinking the same thing. There were only a select few who could get access to those plates "we'll find out once we find whoever is leading them" Naruto said.

Moving up to the third floor they notice that there were more guards, each packing some serious weapon "Naruto do you see those two guards at the end of the hall" Lady Shiva pointed to two guard standing by the door, Naruto nodded seeing the two guards "my guess there is something going on behind those doors" Lady Shiva said. She spotted a vent system and knew that was their way through.

Naruto already knew what she was thinking of "go, I'll handle things form here and meet you by the door, oh and take this flash bomb" Lady Shiva nodded and Naruto boosted her up the vent. Once she was at a safe distance Naruto went into a succession of hand-seal to a Jutsu he's been experimenting and working on **Futon-Eabakyumu/ Wind Release-air vacuüm. **Sucking the air within a field each guard found themselves suffocating and loosing air before their eyes rolled back and they fell to the ground "seems to work, but it took long" Naruto muttered to himself and strolled just outside the room.

"Shiva what did find out" Naruto silently whispered over the earpiece. He could hear whispers but not enough to hear what exactly their taking about, which was weird considering his heighten senses "apparently the senator has access to the plates, the real plates Naruto, they are bribing the senator with her daughters life as a bargaining chip" Lady Shiva whispered.

"How many do you inside" Naruto asked, he needed to know how many they were dealing with for his plan, that he formulated in a second. To work "two over by the window, four on the side, two between the leader, and one with the senator's daughter" Naruto cursed under his breath, this may get messy, but it was the only way to secure both the senator and his daughter.

Naruto needed to act fast, the longer this goes on the more likely the enemy would get wise, that something was wrong "Shiva use the flash bombs I gave you and prepare to take the enemy out got it" he said while dropping a bit of the seal restraints "got it, on your go" Naruto took in a breath before shouting.

"Now!" suddenly the people inside were blinded by a sudden flash of light. Lady Shiva jump down from the vent and quickly took out the two guards by the window. Naruto kick down the door with a chakra enhance kick, sending the two guards who were standing behind it flying, then quickly took the other two guards and use one of them as a rag doll, throwing him to the guard who was standing behind the senator's daughter. Lady Shiva already took out the last two guards, who were standing between the leader and Naruto had a knife near his throat "it's over" Naruto said in a cold voice.

Everything took within a span of ten minutes, from the light going off, to securing the lobby and hostages, to the end where they secured both the senator, the plates and the senators daughter "thank you saving me and my daughter, this people threaten to kill my little girl unless if I hand them the plates. I'm senator Rebecca by the way" the senator said who introduce herself. Naruto nodded accepting the senator's thanks "hah hah you think you can lock me up, I'll get out and when I do…" Naruto cut him off both figuratively and literally courtesy of a hidden blade to the back of the neck. After all he wasn't a hero, Naruto was just labeled as one. Even in this new world he was still a Shinobi.

Lady Shiva studied Naruto's reaction on the kill he made and surprise Naruto wasn't affected by it, no emotion at all "I won't justify what I did, but it needed to be done" Naruto simply said before dropping the body. Rebecca nodded and knew Naruto was right.

Later that same evening news reports and police officer arrive o the scene, but by then Naruto and his team had already finish "Chief Alex late for the party I see" Naruto greeted.

"It seems I was, that him in the body bag" Alex was referring to the dead body being brought to the morgue. Naruto shook his head, much to Alex disappointment "form the files I have on the Syndicate group no. He's just the second in command" it was still a victory none the less.

"Well at least we took out one of their leaders. You think they'll make a move after this"

"Oh, Alex I expect them to make a move after this, though not right away. Well if nothing else I'll see you"

With that Naruto vanish in a bolt of lightning.

**-End-**

* * *

**Authors-okay hope you all enjoy this chapter and yes I've decided to add Lady Shiva into the mix and add her into the Harem.**

**So far Naruto's harem consist of Fem-Juubi (Saeko), Fem-Zangetsu (Yuzuki), Fem-Senbonzakura (Claire and yes that Claire from FF-13), Raven, Starfire, Karen (Power Girl), Zatanna, Pamela Isle (Poison Ivy), Selina Kyle (Catwoman) Diana (Wonder woman), Hareleen Frances Quinzel (Harley Quinn), and Hippolyta.**

**Added, since all you asked:**

**Dinah Laurel (Black Canary)**

**Barbara Gordon (Bat girl)**

**Kara Kent (Super girl)**

**Shayera (Hawk Girl)**

**Cheetah**

**Rose Wilson (Ravager)**

**Still under consideration:**

**Vixen**

**Fem-Copperhead (any of you can give me her name)**

**Crystal Frost (Killer Frost, though I will have to make a little change in character)**

**Mera (Aquaman's wife and queen, but I already have something in mind for this, but still under consideration)**

**Talia al Ghul**

**So that it, okay I adjusted since you guys wanted it and I listen, seriously a lot of you are very passionate about these character, but if I do decide on adding the rest well I'll close the harem so leave a comment on which girl should I add or just add them all and close the harem.**


End file.
